Rain,Rain, Go Away
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: It's a rainy day at Camp Lazlo and everyone is depressed except for a monkey. Lazlo wants to show Edward how much the rain is. Short LazloxEdward slash fic.


Rain, Rain, Go Away.

A LazloxEdward kind of fib.

Outside it was gloomy and raining, a day that ruined every camper's mood. Everyone was in a gloomy mood, all were inside their cabins doing nothing and being lazy, except 1 particular scout. He was outside actually enjoying the rain, jumping puddles and trying to catch the rain on his tongue. Edward was in his cabin when he heard the familiar laughter outside. He looked outside his window then gave an aggravated sigh and got off his bed and opened the door to see the monkey jumping in a puddle with a pair of orange rubber boots, an orange rain coat and an orange rain hat.

"Hey Lazlo, what are you doing outside? You look like an idiot." Edward said.

"Oh, hey Edward, I'm enjoying the rain!"

"How do you enjoy the rain? It's gloomy and wet."

"C'mon. Lighten Up Edward. It's not as gloomy as it seems and sure you get wet! That's the fun part!"

"There's nothing fun about the rain. Here, I'll show you." Edward said and went back inside to get his yellow rubber boots, his yellow rain coat and yellow rain hat and ran outside.

"Edward, you look like a duck."

"Lazlo, I'm a platypus."

"Okay, so, let me show you first how fun the rain can be!" Lazlo exclaimed and took Edward's hand and led him to a puddle."Jump in it, like you're going to jump in the lake."

"You're kidding me? This puddle is only 2 inches deep."

"C'mon Edward, it's fun." Edward jumped as high as he could and landed in the puddle and made a big splash. He was impressed by how much water he made splash. He smiled and ran to another puddle and jumped in it. Lazlo smiled at Edward and he noticed.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Just at the fact that you're having fun." Lazlo said. Edward stopped smiling and crossed his arms.

"I'm just testing your theory about puddle jumping is fun."

"Sure, whatever you say Edward."

"Okay, enough. Show me something else."

"Okay, Close your eyes, look up to the sky and stick out your tongue." Lazlo said. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes and stick out his tongue. Edward looked at him like he was crazy._ But, he did prove me wrong with the puddle jumping._ Edward tilted his head back, closed his eyes and stick out his tongue. Surprised to feel the calming sensation of the rain water on his tongue and the cool feeling of the rain of his face he held out his arms to feel the pitter-patter of the rain on his rain coat. _Wow, this is pretty cool._

"Achoo!" Edward was startled to the sound of Lazlo's sneeze and turned to see him. He was sniffling.

"Lazlo, you okay?" Edward asked.

"I think so." He said and sneezed again and started to shiver.

"Lazlo, how long were you outside?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, too long?" He said.

"Imbecile, you're going to get sick if you stay out any longer. You're soaked." Edward said and brought him to his cabin.

"Take off your coat." Edward said. Lazlo obeyed and took off his coat. Edward took a blanket from his drawer and placed it on Lazlo's shoulder's.

"What about you?" Lazlo asked as he wrapped the blanket around himself.

"I wasn't outside as long." Edward said. Lazlo sneezed. Edward brought him a box a tissues.

"Thank you." Lazlo said with a stuffed up nose.

"I don't want you getting sick. You'll contaminate the camp with your monkey germs." He said.

_Pause._

"You know Edward, it's your turn."

"My turn for what?" He said confused at Lazlo's comment.

"You have to show me how not-fun the rain is."

"I don't have to show you anymore."

"I don't understand."

"Listen, you got wet and cold after we had fun in the rain." Edward said crossing his arms. Lazlo gave him a mischievous smile. Edward raised an eye brow.

"You had fun in the rain." Lazlo said. Edward got wide-eyed. _Dammit, I wasn't supposed to say that. _He started to blush and Lazlo's smile got wider and wider. "Say it."

"No."

"Say it, Edward. You know you had fun."

"It was completely idiotic."

"No, it was fun."

"You got sick. How is that fun?"

"You're not getting my message Edward."

"Fine! I had fun. Happy now?"

"Yes." Lazlo said. He got up and gave Edward a hug. Edward was shocked by such remark. _What the heck._ He hugged back.

A/N: This is my first at a LazloxEdward story. Got inspired: by the rain outside by window. '. No flames please. I like this work. It was cute.


End file.
